The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for operating a lamp and, more particularly to a circuit for more efficiently supplying power to a lamp.
Conventional circuit arrangements, such as disclosed in German Patent DE 414804 C1, include a transformer for generating a DC voltage of comparatively high amplitude. As a result, the circuit arrangement renders it possible to operate lamps with a comparatively high burning voltage by means of a supply voltage source having a DC voltage of a comparatively low amplitude. A disadvantage of the known circuit arrangement is, however, that a considerable power dissipation occurs in the components generating the DC voltage of comparatively high amplitude whereby the efficiency of the circuit arrangement is adversely affected.